


Shelter

by mharryella



Category: One Direction (Band), Shelter (2007)
Genre: Artist Harry, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Rich Louis, Shelter AU, Surfer Harry, Surfer Louis, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mharryella/pseuds/mharryella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work inspired by the movie Shelter by Jonah Markowitz, alternated to the Larry Stylinson ship.</p><p>Forced to give up his dreams of art school, Harry spends his days working a dead-end job and helping his needy sister care for her son. In his free time he surfs, draws and hangs out with his best friend, Gabe, who lives on the wealthy side of town. When Gabe's older brother, Louis, returns home, he is drawn to Harry's selflessness and talent. Harry falls in love with Louis while struggling to reconcile his own desires with the needs of his family.</p><p>(Summary taken from imdb)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Direction.  
> I do not own the movie Shelter.
> 
> Please don't send this to anyone from One Direction or anyone who knows One Direction, and especially don't send this to anyone involved with the movie Shelter, please, as I don't want to get in trouble.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> The dialogue is completely taken from the movie. I've changed the names at some parts and at others, it didn't fit so well, so that's why some characters' families will have to be changed.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have fun! 
> 
> (I can't promise regular updates but I will absolutely try my very best!) xxx
> 
> And also, my twitter is alarrytale in case you want to follow me :)

Chapter 1  
Harry was skating. Down the roads of San Pedro, the sun already setting in the sky. He loved this atmosphere, the way the setting sun dips everything in a golden light, making everything look beautiful. Artful. 

There was no rush for him to get home. In fact, he preferred staying out. It made him feel free and independent. As he rode his board down the streets of the San Pedro ghettos, he took his time, doing a few half-hearted tricks with his board to distract himself.

As he reached a rusty and holey fence, he stopped, squinting his eyes to look into the distance. He pulled out his disposable camera, supporting himself on the old fence and took a picture of the landscape, smiling. This was what he liked; this was what made him feel real. The beauty of land and the power of art.

Satisfied, he took his skateboard and left, ending up at the diner he worked at. It was a small, rectangle, one story building with a light yellow wall facing a minor road. Harry produced his spray can and a stencil of a container crane, checking over his shoulder if there was anyone to see him and when he saw the coast was clear, he tagged the wall with the image. 

That’s another thing Harry loved; tagging the streets. Leaving a signature everywhere he went, sharing his art with people, hoping it would evoke a smile on people’s faces. He imagined people walking down a road, having a boring day and seeing one of his tags. He hoped it would give them something to brighten their day.

As soon as he was done tagging the wall, he left, continuing his skate through town, jumping off of boardwalks or swerving around on them skillfully, or kneeling so he could almost touch the ground.

Going through the neighborhood, he stopped by another wall, taking out his stencil of the harbor panorama. He taped them to the wall, took his baby blue spray paint and tagged it. Baby blue on cream white.

Finally, he rode his skateboard home. He jogged up to the house, opening the old, squeaky door to the old, cheap house with walls thin as paper. He propped the board against the wall, slipping through the door. “Codes?” he called out, door not even closed, yet.

His little nephew sat on the couch, Harry’s dad on an armchair, passed out. Next to Cody sat one of his few toys next to him; his red toy car. 

“Hey, Harry” Cody said immediately, his attention shifting from his toy to Harry.

“What’s up, buddy?” Harry asked, walking over towards him. Cody flipped his car over and a can of prescription pills that were loaded on the back of it fell out.

“Papi's sleeping” Cody said in a bored tone as Harry stepped closer.

“I could tell” he said while leaning down to take the pills from Cody. “Don’t play with these, okay?”

“Okay” Cody agreed reluctantly.

“These are for grandpa” Harry said, looking over to his dad’s sleeping form, then looked back to Cody for emphasis.

“Okay!” Cody exclaimed indignantly, still absently playing with his toy car. 

“Dad” Harry said louder, starting to walk up to where he was sleeping. “Wake up!” he demanded, shaking his dad’s shoulder upon reaching him, the can of pills in his hands. 

“Wake up” he repeated, continuing to shake his shoulder even when he started to wake up. 

“Take these” Harry told him, handing him the pills. Des looked at them bleary eyed, then looked up to Harry. He took the pills from Harry’s hands and nodded.

“Uh” Des agreed groaning, placing the pills in his pocket as Harry turned back around, walking into the opposite direction.

“Did you do your stretches today, Dad?” he asked distractedly.

“Uh” Des groaned again. At that moment, Gemma got home, walking into the house determinedly, quickly.

“Hey, Cody” she greeted lightly.

Cody, still distracted and half-heartedly playing with his toys replied “Hey, Mom”, staying put on the couch, looking sad and serious. Gemma walked over to him, kissing the top of his head.

“How are you doing, kiddo?” she asked gently, kissing Cody’s head once again. 

“Did you bring the cigarettes?” Des asked grumpily from his perch on the worn out armchair, sitting fat and lazy against the cushions and pointing at Gemma lazily demanding.

Throwing him an annoyed and slightly disgusted look, she dug into her purse, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. “Here” she said, throwing them at her dad before turning away and leaving for the kitchen, passing Harry in the doorway. “Hey, Harry, um” she started, stopping him in his tracks. Harry turned around to look at her expectantly. 

“What’s up, sis?” he asked, sounding tired.

“Change of plans” Gemma said hesitantly, opening a bottle of beer and following Harry while he gets ready for work. “Can you take Cody?” 

“I got a shift and I was going to see Gabe before he leaves town” Harry answered annoyed. 

“Well, I have to take Dad home and then Alan called and I was supposed to meet up with him later” she said, fidgeting uncomfortably. “I could—leave him with Dad” she suggested reluctantly, gesturing towards Des, who was sleeping again while Cody busied himself with his car toys all on his own. Harry took a look at them, hands in his jeans’ pockets in an unimpressed matter, and let his head fall back while Gemma just watched on.

“Cody” he finally said in a defeated tone. “Let’s go for a ride.”

“Thank you” Gemma sighed, turning away swiftly.

“Can I drive?” Cody asked excitedly.

“Come on, Dad, I’ll give you a ride back to Carrie” Gemma said to Des in a bored tone.

“Sure” Harry agreed, shrugging in reply to Cody, his apron hanging over his shoulder. He threw the keys to Cody. “Go get her started” he told Cody, nodding towards the direction of the road while Cody headed for the door. Cody walked outside while Harry held the door open for him, looking around the room in annoyance once more and sighing before heading after Cody, pulling the apron off of his shoulder in a swift motion and closing the door behind him forcefully.

 

At the diner, he put scrambled eggs and bacon onto a plate from the grille, and placed the plate on the steel counter, crammed with spinning stands that hold slips of orders. Over the counter, he looked for Cody, who was sat on a table close to the counter and drawing. 

“Cody” Harry spoke up to gain the boy’s attention. Cody looked up at Harry expectantly and grinned when Harry showed him the rocker sign with his fingers, which Cody copied, smile still in place. 

Quickly, Harry returned to the grille and loaded up plates for the customers, placing two plates on the counter and calling out “Table 5!”. At that moment, the owner of the diner walked up to the counter, checking the orders. “I told you. I can’t close up today” Harry said to him.

“Niall’s not here, yet” Simon told Harry in an annoyed tone, throwing Harry a short look, who sighed disappointed and turned away to look at the clock. “You’re stuck, kid” Simon shrugged apologetically, to which Harry gently slammed his fists on the counter in annoyance, pulling an exasperated face, but returning to work anyway.

Harry reached up to place the food neatly onto the plate. “This is a diner, Picasso, not the Louvre!” Simon tutted. “Come on, people are waiting!” he demanded impatiently.

Grabbing another two plates and starting to place food on them, Niall comes in to the diner slowly, pulling off his hoodie, while Harry moved around the kitchen hectically and Cody looked at him in obvious boredom, drawing his picture in half interest. “Finally, man, I got to go!” Harry said to Niall with a frown, turning away from the grille. 

“Cody, let’s jet!” he called out to Cody over the counter before leaving the open kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
With Cody in the backseat, Harry drives his old Jeep through San Pedro, the evening sun still giving everything a golden glow. He leaves the neighborhood with houses that are so obviously in need of restoration and crosses the bridge to the wealthier parts of Los Angeles. 

The sky was blue, the sun on the verge of completely setting, the horizon tinged in a rosy orange. The harbor skyline looked black against the golden light; standing out against it beautifully. While driving across the bridge, Harry took in his surroundings, the sky and skyline that inspired his art so much.

 

Soon, they reached Gabe’s neighborhood. Bigger houses that were taken care of with green lawns and clean streets. Cody looked in awe at his surroundings, a smile slipping onto his face. Harry looked into his rearview mirror smiling, his smile widening when he saw Cody’s happy expression. Once again, Harry showed him the rocker sign, sticking up his index finger and pinky with a grin slipping on his face, before returning to his driving with a relaxed expression. 

He passed one big and pompous house after another, until finally pulling up into the driveway of one of them. He parked the car and got out of it, throwing the door shut, leaving Cody in there. He walked a few steps towards the house and cupped his hands around his mouth to yell: “Yo, Gabe!”.

Receiving no answer, Harry walked around the house into the backyard, where Gabe is performing some skateboard tricks on the asphalt. “Hey, hey, the Gabester” Harry chuckled upon arrival.

“Yo!” Gabe exclaimed happily, high-fiving Harry. 

“Still learning to skate, I see” Harry remarked, being pulled into a hug by Gabe who had picked up his board and carried it under his arm, both of them laughing. 

“Fuck you” Gabe laughed good-naturedly. “What up, what up?” He asked and picked up a backpack that was lying on the floor, throwing it to Harry who caught it reflexively. 

“I’ve got Cody in the car, so let’s go” Harry said quietly.

“Baby on board, huh?” Gabe grinned. 

“I’m taking you to the lot, right?” Harry asked quickly, diverting the conversation from the topic and turning away to head back to the car.

“Yeah, cool” Gabe agreed smiling, trailing after Harry. 

 

With Gabe in the passenger seat, Harry drove through town again, music softly playing in the background. The windows were rolled down due to the warm summer air, Cody sitting in his car seat in the back with a soft smile on his face and his eyes closed, and Gabe was sitting relaxed in his seat, elbow propped on the door, while rolling a joint.

“You should come up to SB” he told Harry, looking at him momentarily. “You know. It wouldn’t hurt to get some pussy you didn’t get in high school.” Harry raised his eyebrows in response, but stayed quiet. 

“You and Tori broke it off, right?” Gabe asked then, curious. Again, Harry made a face as if contemplating that statement, rocking it from side to side once.

“Sorta” Harry said unimpressed, shrugging. “You know how it is.”

“Sort of?” Gabe asked for clarification. He put the joint between his lips, pulling out a lighter, but Harry scowled at him, taking his eyes off the road for a moment.

“Dude!” Harry exclaimed, looking at the joint.

“What?” Gabe asked shrugging. 

“He’s five” Harry reminded him with a frown. 

“He’s sleeping” Gabe pointed out carelessly. Cody perked up from the backseat, grinning at the boys in the front.

“No, I’m not!” he grinned cheekily. Gabe grinned back at him.

“You are a sly one” he told Cody chuckling, placing the joint between his lips and lighting it.

“Yeah, likes to pretend he’s sleeping” Harry said with a soft smile, grinning at Gabe before focusing back on driving. 

“Go figure” Gabe muttered, earning another grin from Harry.

“That smells like Alan’s cigarettes!” Cody remarked from the back seat to which Gabe looked alarmed.

“Who’s Alan?” Gabe whispered to Harry softly in confusion.

“Gemma’s boyfriend” Cody explained gloomily as Gabe took a hit from his joint.

“Of the week” he scoffed, to which Harry nodded slowly. Gabe returned his attention to Harry, then. “Why don’t you try to go to Santa Barbara Community College?” he asked curiously. “Crash at our house until you find your own place, you know. At least get the fuck out of San Pedro.”

“I don’t think the whole student thing is going to happen right now” Harry said wistfully, looking at Gabe from the side.

“Why?” Gabe asked, furrowing his brows after taking another hit. “Because you didn’t get into that art institute place? Go somewhere else!”

“Art institute place” Harry mocked, shaking his head in disbelief. “Whatever, it’s alright.” Harry bit his lip, pretending to concentrate on the road more, his hand coming up to scratch at his head. “Scholarship was my ticket.”

“Well, you are the king of scholarships!” Gabe remarked, busying himself with the joint.

“Got me into your richy-rich private school” Harry shrugged grinning. 

“On the short bus every day” Gabe joked, to which Harry laughed out loud. 

“Rich fuck” he said fondly.

“You ghetto trash” Gabe replied grinning.

“You ever declare a major?” Harry asked, quickly changing the topic once more. He didn't like talking about his family and social background, didn't even feel like he could trust his best friend with that. Especially because Gabe never had to worry about that sort of thing.

“Larry said I should go for Communications.”

“Communications?” Harry asked in surprise. “What does that mean?”

“Means I’m set, dude” Gabe shrugged with his joint in his hand, still. “Larry’s going to set me up with someone at his firm, you know, so I can go back and get some more partying out of my system, move back here, buy a couple suits, start making some real cash. You could have the same life – if you want it” he offered. 

Instead of answering, Harry stayed silent, looking at Cody through his rearview mirror and focusing back on the road, his face hard and unreadable, while Gabe coughs loudly from his own smoke.

 

Gabe was getting ready, gathering the things he needed for him to leave, while Cody sat on the tailgate of Harry’s old, shabby car, the parking lot around them busy with people taking off. Harry hands Gabe his backpack, who smiles. “Alright, man. Come up and hang out soon, okay?” he asked smiling. Harry shrugs, hands in his pockets.

“Alright” he agreed simply.

“No, I mean it this time, dude” Gabe said. “You’ve been up once. That shit ain’t right.” Harry nodded sadly, shuffling with his feet.

“I know” he agreed, hanging his head.

“Look, I’ll get you a plane ticket” Gabe offered, then gestured towards the car. “Or just get the car and drive!”

“Okay" Harry mumbled half-heartedly.

“Alright” Gabe smiled, holding out his fist to bump it with Cody’s, who reached out and did so. “Codeman. Keep it real, playboy” he said to him with a grin, then walked away backwards. He pointed at Harry knowingly and demanded: “Promise?”.

“Yeah” Harry agreed easily, standing sluggishly by the car with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the tailgate of his car. Gabe turned around then, running towards his friends.

“I’m here, bitches!” he yelled at them. “Let’s roll!” 

Harry and Cody both looked after him, Harry’s hand on Cody’s back in a friendly matter, while Gabe’s friends greeted him happily. Harry sat down in the trunk with Cody, pulling his hand back into his lap, his face stony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Harry opened the door along with Cody, both their hands on the door knob. “Okay, okay!” Harry laughed softly. “Go.”

“Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!” Cody chanted, bursting through the door and running into the house. Gemma was lying on the couch, watching TV lazily with the remote in her hand.

“Hey” she greeted and Harry turned to her. 

“Hey” he answered with a soft smile on his lips, still. He walked over to the couch to sit on the armrest while Gemma removed her legs to make space for him. “Gonna go out for a session” he told her. 

“No, I thought you were staying!” she protested, jabbing him in the thigh gently with her foot. “I went shopping. And I invited Ellen over” she teased, jabbing her foot into his thigh once more with a knowing grin. But Harry only groaned and rolled his eyes in response. “What?!” she scoffs, taken aback by his lack of enthusiasm, while Cody came back into the room, calling Gemma’s name to gain her attention. She ignored him; only prodding Harry more. “You’re an eligible bachelor, right?”

“Gemma” Cody said impatiently, waving a walkie-talkie at her in question.

“That’s what I heard – not that you would ever tell me” Gemma continued accusingly, not even sparing her son a single glance. Harry got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, while Cody kept noisily playing with the walkie-talkie, a whooshing sound coming out of it while calling for his mom once more. “Shh” she said, looking at Cody for a short second and waving him off before returning his attention to Harry, who was walking out of the room. “You know, if you keep breaking up with Tori like that, one of these times she’s not coming back” Gemma called after Harry, dropping her hand in her lap in defeat. 

She looked at Cody in annoyance, who was speaking into the walkie-talkie. “Gemma, Gemma, come in, Gemma. Cody to Gemma!” he said. Gemma furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head.

“Cody, I don’t want to play right now” she told him, her tone annoyed and points at the TV. “Just watch the TV, okay?” she said, looking back towards the kitchen while Cody averted his eyes to the TV obediently. 

Harry returned to the living room, then, turning to Gemma. “Okay, so. I’m heading out, alright?” he told her. “It’s breaking hard.”

He glanced at Gemma, who was giving him a bored look. “’Kay” she said, almost like she was judging him. Harry turned away, heading for the front door. 

“Later, Codes” he said before leaving, not turning back to look at him, upon opening the door, then walked out and closed it with a bang.

 

He drove to the beach, put his wetsuit on and got out his surfboard. The sun was glowing orange in the sky as he jogged down the dunes with his board under his arm, heading for the water.

The water is where he could switch off his thoughts. Forget his everyday life and be free for a moment. Forget his duties. His family; his sister, who was constantly asking for favors, constantly bugging him. Where he could be young and where he could be himself. An escape.

With long steps, he jogged towards the water that was licking at the sand, shining in the soft sun light. He lunged for the water, climbing his board and riding with the waves, gliding in swift movements along the water.

As if he had turned a switch, all his heavy thoughts had left his mind and all that was left was this. The connection he felt towards the energetic ocean, the pull to conquer the waves, the adrenaline of the speed.

Finally, he stranded on the beach, picking up his surfboard and jogging out of the water, back to his car.

He got changed, got into the car and drove to his hideout; an empty and flat rooftop, overviewing the skyline of San Pedro. The sky was tinged pink, fading into a royal blue on the edges, the sun only a hot, red ball in the sky. The steely Vincent Thomas Bridge and the container cranes from the harbor stood out in contrast against the sky, dark and rigid and crass. From below him, Harry heard cars rushing through the streets and ships blowing horns in the distance.

Harry lived for this contrast: The beauty of nature - the evening summer sky, pink and blue blending in with each other, against the ugly signs of humanity. Ruining the sight, but giving them a certain charm. He shouldn’t be endeared, shouldn’t be inspired, but he is.

The scene before him was one of his major motives in his art. He tried copying its beauty, copying it onto the pages of his sketchbook to perfection.

This was the place where Harry created his stencils. Drawing the sculptures, the outlines of the cranes, and cutting them out, using spray cans in varying colors to show oblivious people the beauty of San Pedro. He actually hated San Pedro, he did. He connected it with struggle, with endless fights, with simple minded people. What fascinated him, though, was the way out; the bridges and the harbor. It proved to him he wasn't stuck in this place.

But he also painted. Mixing in colors until they matched the color of the sky, bringing them onto the paper to keep the image.

Art grounded him. He felt settled and at home with it. He knew he was good at it, he knew this was something to express himself with. There was no need to be nice to art; you could express all your feelings through it. Finally letting loose. 

 

The next day, Harry and Cody were waiting outside the discount supermarket Gemma worked at. They sat in front of the ugly, pinkish building, simple, cheap, posters with cheap priced offers placated to the façade. Left from the entrance, there were shopping carts lining the wall, and next to that, a single bench and table set. Harry was sitting on the table and Cody on the bench, inspecting the table covered with doodles from Harry from back in the day, mumbling to each other and laughing softly.

“When did you draw this one?” Cody asked, pointing at a doodle.

“A long time ago” Harry replied, his face almost reverent as he nods softly. “My mom used to work here just like yours” he sighed, watching Cody inspect the table top more. “So sometimes I would just sit out here and I’d draw” he shrugged; his face bitter and stony as he remembers his childhood. “Here” he suddenly said, digging into the pockets of his jeans and pulling out sharpies. “I’ll show you how.”

He uncapped the sharpie and lowers it onto the table top, drawing an oval shaped circle. “Go around there” he said, drawling out the words, while drawing it. “Like that.” Harry nodded and put the cap back onto the sharpie. “Okay, now, you just fill it in” he instructed, pulling out another sharpie. “Want the silver?” He offered, uncapping the silver pen and handing it to Cody with a smile.

“Who would do it with you?” Cody asked curiously, squinting up at Harry against the sun, and Harry’s face falls slightly in response.

“When?” Harry asked for clarification, despite having fully understood Cody’s question the first time.

“When you drew these” Cody explained, still looking up at Harry. He was quiet for a while, busying himself with gathering his pens, then cleared his throat, looking back to Cody once more.

“No one” Harry said quietly, almost defiantly. 

“What about Papi?” Cody asked while filling in the circle Harry had drawn, then sneaking a glance at him.

“Well” Harry shrugged. “He was very hurt from when he fell and hurt his back at work.”

“He’s your dad” Cody declared softly, inspecting the sharpie in his hands.

“Yes” Harry confirmed.

“And you’re my dad” Cody stated with the same air and tone as his last statement, still inspecting the pen. Harry chuckled sadly.

“No, Cody” he declined with a shake of his head. “I’m your uncle. You’re mommy is my sister. That makes me your uncle” he explained to Cody. “Roy’s your daddy” he added with a soft smile.

Cody shook his head stubbornly. “No” he argued, finally looking back at Harry and pointing at him. “You’re my daddy” he said softly. Harry looked up in the sky shortly as Cody continued mumbling “you’re my daddy, you’re my daddy, you’re my daddy”. Harry looked away for a moment before a smile slipped on his features and he leaned forward to ruffle Cody’s hair. 

“Hey” he smiled, then pulled his hand away and pointed towards Cody’s drawing. “Keep drawing!” Harry encouraged, and Cody obeyed, filling in the oval with Harry watching over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update! My internet was down for literally almost two months and then I was on vacation and I got back and everything's fixed and here I am! Have fun reading xx

Chapter 4  
Gemma and her friend are sitting on the table, taking shots and smoking. The air is thick with heavy smoke, an ash tray with at least a dozen cigarette butts in the middle of the table, empty beer bottles littering the table as Gemma fills up Ellen’s glass with more whiskey. They’re giggling and laughing loudly – even louder than the music they’ve put on.

Harry comes into the room, waving with his hand through the air in attempt to get the biting cigarette stench away from him. “Hey, Harry!” Ellen called out flirtingly, seductively taking a drag of her cigarette as Harry turned his attention to the insides of the fridge. 

“What’s up?” he replied in a bored tone, grabbing a Vitamin Water bottle from the fridge and opening it to take a drink.

“Hey, Harry, you’re staying in tonight, right?” Gemma asked distractedly while pouring herself another glass of whiskey, as well. Harry turned to face them while drinking from his bottle. “Alan’s playing at the Landmine and he put us on the guest list” Gemma explained, looking to her younger brother shortly.

“Looks like you’re the babysitter tonight, little brother” Ellen said cheerfully as Harry’s features turned into annoyance.

“Guess so” he shrugged, turning away and walking out of the room.

 

Later that night, Harry was sitting on his bed, back against his wall while flipping through his sketchbook and drawing bits and pieces. He had his phone in his hands, contemplating to call his on and off girlfriend Tori. Finally, he decided to just call her so he pulled up her number and hesitantly put his phone to his ear.

After only one ring, she answered and before Harry even heard her voice, he could hear lots of background noises; laughter and voices mingling in together. “Hello?” Tori greeted with an obvious grin in her voice.

“Hey, monkey” Harry said shyly, looking to the floor beside his bed. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” she replied cheerfully.

Harry sighed and let his head fall back against the wall, hitting his sketchbook with his fist gently. “Ugh” he groaned. “Guess.”

“Babysitting” Tori said sympathetically. “Ow!” she yelped chuckling to someone who was with her.

“Bingo” he sighed in a bored tone. Music started playing on the other end and when Tori spoke next, her voice was raised.

“Hey, listen” she yelled through the phone so her voice wasn’t lost in the background noises. “Can I give you a call back?”

“Where are you?” Harry asked frowning as he sat up a bit in interest so he wasn’t slumped against the wall anymore. 

“Are you there?” Tori called out into the phone. “Harry? I can’t hear anything” she stated regretfully, and Harry deflated again, feeling sad and lonely.

“Uhh, yeah” he said lowly, but almost hopefully, looking down at his lap where he was tapping the end of his pencil against his sketchbook.

“Hey, I’m losing you” Tori claimed.

“Yeah, I’m here!” Harry tried again, raising his voice again, but was cut off by Tori.

“Can you hear me?” she asked. “Hel—“ she spoke up again, but interrupted herself with giggles. 

“To—Tori, I was just—just thinking about you” Harry said softly, scratching the back of his neck, but Tori wasn’t listening. Instead, she was laughing and talking with the people at wherever the hell she was, having fun while Harry was all by himself, babysitting his nephew, whose mother couldn’t take care of him. 

Harry heard a few more giggles, and suddenly everything was silent on the other side of the phone. “Hello?” he asked confused. But Tori had hung up, or the phone service cut them off. Harry listened for another noise through the phone, but there was none, so he took it away from his ear, stared at it in irritation, and finally closed his flip phone, throwing it between his legs on the bed with an annoyed groan. He tried to continue his drawing, but he got distracted – couldn’t find the inspiration, as he looked around his room. He finally just closed his sketchbook and dropped it somewhere on the bed, along with his cellphone probably, and sighed sadly.

He slowly got up, silently moved to the other end of the room to the small bed where Cody was sleeping. He lay there in a twisted form, his legs bent backwards and his arm by his face, fully clothed and even his shoes were still on his feet.

Quietly, Harry lowered himself next to him and carefully pulled off Cody’s shoes, trying not to wake him. He took a look at his shoes before finally placing them on the ground, taking in the used state of them. After he had put the shoes on the floor, Harry covered the boy with a blanket softly, and Cody snuggled into it a bit. Just when Harry reached up to pet Cody’s hair softly, there was a loud noise coming from the front door.

Gemma and her boyfriend Alan had come home. Not breaking away from each other, they walked into the kitchen while making out heavily, and Alan – accidentally – shoved her into the refrigerator, which almost toppled over. “Jeez!” Gemma exclaimed with a loud giggle, breaking away from the kiss and holding her hands up in joking surrender. “Christ!” she chuckled when they bumped into it again. “You fucking idiot!” she giggled as she stepped out of his hold, laughing loudly, to look at the damage done. 

A few things that were placed on top of the fridge had fallen down and as she bent down to pick them up, Alan turned to the drawers on the search of a bottle opener for the bottle of beer in Gemma’s hand. “I think they’re over there” she said, half sighing, half chuckling. While opening the drawers, Alan made really loud noises and Gemma started laughing loudly again, in the back of her throat, as Harry entered the kitchen, clearly annoyed.

“Gem, what the fuck!” he exclaimed angrily, just as Alan turned back to Gemma to continue their kissing. They both turned to Harry sheepishly at his entrance, before Gemma let her gaze drop to the floor.

“Shit, that’s bad” she said lowly, taking her hands away from around her bulky, baldheaded boyfriend. Harry looked at her in sad shock, shaking his head gently.

“I just put him to bed” he tells her sadly, not understanding why she wouldn’t watch out for her own son’s needs, not caring if he’d wake up or not.

“Come on, he can sleep through everything” she shrugged, letting Alan open the bottle for her. Gemma focused her drunken attention on the bottle while Alan’s stared grimly at Harry, opening the bottle without even looking at it. As soon as the bottle was open, Gemma took a few swigs of it.

“Just keep it down, alright” he demanded before giving them a last sad glance and leaving the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Gemma put her arm around Alan’s neck again, looking after Harry with a grin. Alan refocuses her attention on Gemma, too.

“Did you get the cigarettes?” he asked, sounding almost bored.

“Yeah” Gemma chuckled and pulled Alan into another kiss.

 

Meanwhile, Harry just sat in his room with Cody sleeping on the bed on the other wall, drawing in his sketchbook and listening to Gemma’s and Alan’s moans through the paper thin walls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The next day, Harry drove to Gabe’s house to pick up a surfboard he’s left there a while ago. The sun was shining, the sky blue, the air warm and he was feeling very much better than last night. 

He got out of the car, walking up to the house and walking around it to the back porch immediately, where he had left his board. 

Gabe’s house was huge. His parents were always gone, working somewhere else and Gabe was pretty much always alone, since his older brother was somewhere in Los Angeles, writing books or something. Not that Harry really cared; he had his own family issues. The back porch of the house was already on the beach, the porch littered with different sorts of surf boards. Harry wasn’t sure how one family could possess, like, ten boards. He was happy he even had one.

He spotted his own board, going straight at it and started waxing it, preparing it for a good ride. Suddenly he was interrupted by an unexpected voice.

“I thought your ghetto-ass would be done breaking and entering by now” Louis said in a joking matter. Harry turned around quickly, feeling caught. Louis was standing topless on their porch, a bowl of cereal in his hand and a grin on his face, making Harry break out into a grin as well.

“Then change the code, bitch” Harry suggested with a cheeky grin.

“What, are you gonna tag the garage next?” Louis grinned, pointing towards it.

“That— may not go over” Harry said sheepishly, taking his hands off his board and turning to face Louis, stepping closer to him. “You know, with the Pacific Bluff home owners agreement I wouldn’t wanna set your dad in trouble with the board” Harry joked, a grin spreading on his face once again, referring to the gated community’s rules that Gabe’s and Louis’ parents had to consider. 

“Step dad” Louis was quick to correct, looking towards the house wistfully before returning his gaze to Harry with a small smile, who was wringing his hands a bit uncomfortably with the board wax still in his hand.

“I— left my longboard here” he explained, motioning his thumb over his shoulder towards the boards.

“That’s cool” Louis said understanding. “How’re you doing, man?” he asked then, reaching out to shake Harry’s hand in a friendly way.

“Good” Harry smiled. “Good, you know.” They shook their hands for a little while longer, holding their gazes as Harry nodded softly, then pulled his hand away and taking a small step back.

“I haven’t seen you since, like, your graduation” Louis commented, the bowl in still in his hand as he gestured towards Harry with the other.

“Yeah” Harry nodded, looking down at his hands.

“What’ve you been up to?” Louis then asked curiously.

“I’ve been working, you know” Harry shrugged, looking back up at Louis. “How about you?”

“Oh, I’m just down for a few weeks” Louis shrugged, looking at his huge house. “House is empty. I can enjoy it, clear my head a little bit.”

“Thought you hated it down here” Harry noted suspiciously, a small grin tugging on the corners of his lips. Louis just shrugged.

“Miss the ocean” he admitted, looking out to the sea.

“Dude” Harry deadpanned. “You live in LA.”

“I don’t paddle out there” Louis just said. Harry nodded and inhaled deeply, fidgeting a bit.

“You— wanna go?” he finally asked before starting to grin.

“Surfing?” Louis grinned back.

“Uh, yeah?!” Harry replied, still grinning, in a ‘duh’ kind of tone, making them both laugh.

“I suppose there are still a few things I could teach you” Louis smirked in a joking matter, walking towards their boards.

“Oh” Harry said, raising his eyebrows, and nodding in fake understanding.

“You will soon learn butterfly!” Louis exclaimed.

“Perhaps Master underestimates Student” Harry grinned.

“Ah” Louis said grinning, maneuvering his board so it was under his arm.

“Bring it on, City Boy!” Harry demanded chuckling.

 

They got down to the beach, facing the ocean with their boards next to them, zipping up their neoprene suits before taking their boards again and heading out into the ocean.

They paddle out into the water, catching waves and riding them. Embarrassingly, Harry fell a few times but always got back up, paddling back out to conquer a new wave, standing tall on his board. 

 

After the surfing session, Harry and Louis sat on the beach, drying their hair with towels, squinting their eyes against the sun over the ocean.

“Picked a good time to come out” Harry noted off-handedly.

“Yeah” Louis agreed. “Tide’s coming in.”

“Yeah” Harry nodded as Louis cleared his throat.

“Hey, where’re you living now?” he asked lightly.

“With Gemma in San Pedro” Harry told him. “It’s just for now, you know. I’m trying to save up to get my own place. But, you know, it’s close to my dad and work and stuff.” He shrugged and looked into his lap once more.

“Well, you guys are welcome to come out here any time you want” Louis offered kindly, making Harry chuckle.

“Ha, just like old times, huh?” he said, looking at Louis from the side.

“Minus Gabe” Louis shrugged, scoffing but laughing a little.

“Right” Harry nodded with a grin. “Hey, you see him much?” he asked with sudden interest.

“Uh, a bit. He came down last year with some of his friends. Those guys like to party.”

“Yeah” Harry laughed and nodded, making Louis grin. “You can say that again.”

“How is Gemma doing?” Louis asked, more serious this time.

“You know. The same, I guess” Harry shrugged, a bit more closed off but he still looked back to Louis. “Try to help out as much as I can” he sighed, looking back onto the ocean and Louis shook his head incredulously, a bit sadly, almost, looking out to see the waves, as well.

“I cannot see her as a mom” he admitted. Harry didn’t reply, his face going stony and sad. “Cody must be getting big, huh?” Louis quickly asked to change the topic, noticing the tension.

“Yeah” Harry grinned, sliding a hand through his hair. “Yeah, he’s five already. It’s crazy” he said, looking back to Louis, who made a sound of agreement. “Time just flies.”

“Yep” Louis said, looking to the beach, then at Harry. “Trust me, it only gets faster” he said with a smile.

“Yeah, I bet” Harry chuckled. They grinned at each other for a while, before their heads simultaneously turned back to the sea, watching the waves glittering in the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I made Liam a dick, it hurts me to do this :(

Chapter 6  
Harry was loading his surfboard into the trunk of his car when Tori stepped up beside him. “Hey, monkey” she greeted him with a smile. He turned around to face her, still bent over in the back of his car, before pulling back and standing to face her.

“Hey, m-monkey” he stuttered, slowly and hesitantly. They kissed each other shortly, pulling away after a quick peck already, awkwardly standing in front of each other, looking each other up and down. “What’s up?” Harry finally asked. “What are you doing down here?”

Tori looked out to the ocean, gesturing to the it. “The only place for dogs and a fire on the beach” she said.

“Yeah” Harry agreed quietly, his eyes following her gaze onto the sea.

“Come down and grab a beer” Tori offered lightly, stuffing her hands in the back pockets off her jeans.

“Cool” Harry said, seeming a bit closed-off. “I’ll be down in a sec” he promised. As Tori took off to walk back down to the beach, Harry turned back to his car to finish up loading his board into his car. Louis joined him, throwing a jacket into the trunk alongside Harry’s board and Harry looked up. 

“Hey, you wanna go grab a beer or…” Harry asked hesitantly, almost sheepishly, like he was afraid to be turned down. “Or do you just wanna take off, or what?” he finally managed to finish his question.

“Yeah, I’ll grab a beer” Louis smiled, looking onto the beach. “That sounds good.”

“Cool” Harry said, trying not to sound too delighted and relieved.

 

Down at the beach, Louis was playing Frisbee with Tori’s dog, the sea washing away the sand next to him in the soft golden glow of the early evening light. Tori and Harry were standing side by side, watching Louis and the dog play, running along the water. They were standing close, but weren’t quite touching, Harry didn’t put his arm around her like he knew he should, and she seemed to feel the change within him - the tension - and didn’t lean into him like she probably should. 

“So, who’d you come down with?” Harry asked, trying to make at least some sort of conversation if he couldn’t bring himself to touch her, to be free.

“Liam” she said with a shrug, eyes never leaving Louis even as Harry watched her. “Who is that?” she asked.

“Louis” Harry said with a disbelieving laugh. 

“Gabe’s brother?” she asked, finally turning to Harry, but now he was watching Louis. Watching how he let himself be free and had fun, running in the sand with a dog. Watching how good it looked and trying not to think how he might have wanted to run alongside him, run with him. Trying to ban these thoughts. 

But instead. Instead he smiled fondly. Smiled at the picture Louis and the dog created.

“Yeah” he then said and Tori nodded, looking back to Louis with a quiet “Cool”. 

“He doesn’t come back much. He’s been pretty MIA” Harry told her shrugging. Tori focused her attention on Harry, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

“It’s nice to see you” she told Harry softly, looking at him intensely. Harry grinned and caught the Frisbee flying towards him, laughing.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you, too” he said, looking at her for a second before a smirk started playing on his lips, returning his attention to Louis. “Go long!” he chuckled at Louis, making to throw the Frisbee back to him when he ran up to them.

“Are you gonna play?” Louis asked breathlessly, laughing a bit. “Or are you just gonna sit here and talk shit about me?” he asked jokingly, shielding his eyes against the sun while following Harry with his eyes.

“Nice throw” Tori said grinning, stroking her hair back and reaching out to shake hands with Louis. “I’m Tori.”

“Yeah, I remember you!” Louis remarked kindly, looking at her shortly when they shook hands before refocusing on Harry. “You were thirteen and you had crimped hair, but I remember you” he said distractedly, lightly throwing the Frisbee back and forth with Harry. Tori had the decency to look a bit embarrassed and nodded almost shamefully. “I bought you guys wine coolers” Louis continued while throwing the Frisbee back to Harry, who yelled while catching it, the dog running between the three's legs. “I think you puked on my parents’ deck.”

“Wow” Tori grinned, stroking her hair behind her ear. She chuckled and looked to the floor, definitely embarrassed now.

“You still putting up with this guy’s shit?” Louis asked, looking to Harry and getting ready to catch the Frisbee once again.

“Huh?” Tori asked confused, but then said, “We’re both still here” with a gentle smile, following Harry’s movements with her eyes, as Louis caught another throw.

“Right on” he grinned.

 

Later that evening, Harry and Louis were throwing the Frisbee back and forth between them in the wet sand, the sun drowning in the ocean, the sky having pretty layers of orange and blue, the sea playing around their bare feet and the air soft.

 

When the sun was down, the guys Tori had come with prepared a small bonfire. A few people sat around the fire on logs, Harry and Louis sharing one. They both had gotten hoodies from the car and Louis had even brought a beanie. Harry tried to ignore the fact that he looked insanely cuddly and cute in it.

They all had a can of beer in their hands, listening to stories that were being told. “And that’s why you never tell a woman how to cook a chicken” Liam just finished off his story, making everyone break out into laughter. Harry and Louis exchanged a look while Tori looked a bit sad and lonely off by the side, but neither of the boys really noticed. 

“I can’t believe you got shot by a chick” one of the girls, Perrie, said as Harry took another swig of his beer and Tori pressed her lips together in a tight line, looking towards Harry and Louis who were laughing along to the stories and enjoyed themselves.

In the midst of all the laughter, Liam turned to Louis and smiled at him. “Louis, right?” he asked nicely. “Aren’t you Gabe’s bro?” 

“Yeah” Louis nodded and Harry looked back up to him with a soft smile.

“Heard you went all Hollywood, writing movies or something” said Liam. Louis swayed his head from side to side and Harry stared at him with that stupid fond smile and took another drink of his beer to hide it.

“Yeah, or something” Louis said and chuckled. Harry dared to throw another look at Louis before opting to stare to the ground, picking at his beer can.

“So, what’s the deal?” Liam continued to ask, Harry this time. “You still with Tori, then?” he asked as Tori leaned over to whisper something to her friend next to her. Harry just shrugged noncommittally, making Liam scoff. “What are you, a fag?” Liam continued with a grin. Harry started feeling uncomfortable, trying to make himself smaller in his jumper. He took another sip of his beer, looking to Louis who looked to the floor in the same uncomfortable matter, trying to keep the hurt from his features. “I mean. She’s hot” Liam shrugged. 

Harry didn’t answer. He gave Liam another small, barely noticeable shrug, continuing to drink from the can of beer in his hand as Louis got up. Harry looked to the side, frowning when he saw Louis leaving the small fire. “So, it’s cool if I move in on that, then?” Liam grinned, oblivious to the mood he’d just put both Louis and Harry in. Harry stared into the fire in disbelief, shot Liam a short, disapproving look before getting up to follow Louis towards the water.

 

Louis was standing on the beach, facing the water and drinking his beer as Harry joined him there, his hand in his pocket and the other still carrying his beer can. “Swell’s coming in” he noted off-handedly, trying to ease Louis into conversation.

“Yeah, looks that way” Louis said easily, not looking at Harry. “Trip seeing Tori” he said.

“Yeah, I bet” Harry said with a soft smile, looking at Louis from the side. 

“You guys have been together for years” Louis noted.

“Yeah, we’re just taking a little break right now” Harry shrugged, looking back to Louis again and their eyes met, gazes lingering a little. Harry groaned and reached up to scratch at the back of his neck, dropping his arm again and looking in the opposite direction. “Yeah, she’s my best friend. Other than Gabe” he said wistfully, thinking for a while. “It’s all good” he then said, a soft smile playing on his lips, looking back to Louis with deep interest. “You dating anyone?”

“Nah” Louis sighed, looking out into the black width of the sea. “Just broke up.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, watching Louis nod softly. “Is that why you’re really down here?” he asked suspiciously, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. 

“Nah, nah, nah” Louis was quick to deny, stopping in his tracks for a while. Then he started chuckling. “Yeah, actually it is” he admitted, making Harry chuckle a little, too. “I moved out of our place and, uh. My new lease doesn’t start until the end of the month.”

“That’s cool” Harry said thoughtfully, eyes on the waves, just like Louis’, when his phone started ringing in his pocket. He got it out, reading the caller I.D. “Uh, I’m sorry” he told Louis with a side glance, frowning a bit.

“Mhm” came the affirmative sound from Louis before he took another sip of his beer.

“Hello?” Harry said into the phone, listening to what’s said on the other end. “Thought we weren’t gonna leave him over there” he said in exasperation, not noticing Louis’ intent stare on him. “No, don’t drive, Gemma” he said reluctantly and in annoyance. He was sick of having to deal with his sister's problems, having to take care of her because she was being irresponsible. He didn't mind taking care of Cody; he loved his nephew. He just wanted to have one evening for himself, one night where he doesn't have to be Gemma's care taker. And he wanted it easier for Cody, wanted him to have a mother who actually cared. 

Louis shifted his gaze back to the ocean as Harry sighed. “I’ll go get him. – Yeah” he finally said annoyed, eyes cold and set on the ocean. With one motion, he shut his phone and put it in his pocket, looking at Louis slowly, who was already giving Harry an expectant look. “I gotta go” he said apologetically, gesturing towards the back of the beach where the parking lot was.

“Alright” Louis said lightly, not wanting Harry to feel even worse about leaving.

“Yeah, Tori said she needs a ride, so…” Harry said reluctantly, but Louis interrupted him.

“Oh, that’s cool” he said quickly. “I’ll—I’ll— I’ll catch a ride with someone, it’s cool” he said as Harry reaches out to clasp their hands together friendlily. “It was great riding today” Louis claimed, putting his hand in Harry’s. “Alright, man.”

“Yeah, it was good seeing you, man” Harry said sincerely, smiling softly, their hands still together.

“Yeah” Louis agreed with a matching smile.

“Yeah, it was fun” Harry told Louis, walking backwards and letting his hand slide out of Louis’.

“Yeah, cool” Louis nodded, pocketing his hand and holding up his beer can as a goodbye before Harry finally turned around and walked back towards the fire with hunched shoulders. 

 

After Harry and Tori had picked Cody up and put him to bed, the two of them sat on the couch in Harry’s living room, watching a movie. Tori had made them popcorn and just came back from the kitchen with the bowl, handing it to Harry, who was watching the movie in boredom, and joined him on the couch. 

Her hand found its way to his shoulder as she took a drink from her water, but Harry didn’t lean in to the touch. Just like on the beach, he knew he should, but he knew he also couldn’t. He just took another handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth while pretending to at least watch the movie playing on the TV, his body leaned away from Tori.

Tori, who started staring at him from the side. Who suddenly leaned in to kiss his neck, then jaw. Harry reached up and put a hand to her jaw, kissing her once, twice, thrice – before pulling away to turn back to the TV, making her next kiss land on his cheek. But he just continued to eat his popcorn.

Tori turned away, scooting away from him on the couch and making to get up. “I’m gonna leave” she said in a low, hurt, bored voice. Harry couldn't decipher. Harry didn't care right now. Maybe even disappointed. Harry didn’t know how to deal with that, just knew that maybe when he continued eating his popcorn and watch this movie, he wouldn’t have to. 

She got her jacket from the couch, trying to shrug it on, when, finally, Harry found it in him to half-heartedly try to stop her. “Wait, come here” he tried quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m tired” she said standing up despite Harry’s weak efforts, not looking at him. His hand slid down her arm and he tried to get ahold of her hand to keep her there, but his efforts were fruitless. “Night” she said, walking towards the door. 

Harry didn’t try again. He watched her leave, stuffing more popcorn in his mouth and looking back at the TV. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, to want. Not like this; not her.

Not her when he knew there was someone who could really make him smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to make the few of you who actually read this wait! I've been busy graduating (yay!) and traveling a whole lot, and now I'm gonna be busy for the rest of July so I unfortunately won't be able to update then, either. Sorry! I'm still glad if you stick with me, I love you!  
> I also apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I didn't proofread because I just wanted to post this.

Chapter 7  
“Did I write this shit?” Louis murmured under his breath while lying on his stomach in his bed, going through his current attempt of a screenplay. He shook his head in denial, quickly closing his laptop and groaning, putting his head in his hands.

Trying to find a distraction, inspiration – anything – he came across an old DVD disk and a walkie-talkie while going through some junk in a cupboard. He frowned in confusion while inspecting it before deciding to just give it a try and watch it. After putting the disk in the DVD player, he jumped up on the bed, turning towards the TV with the walkie-talkie in his one hand, the remote in his other.

The first picture popping up on the screen was a skateboard ramp and someone jumping down it. In bold, yellow letters it said “SKATE THIS! with GABE & HARRY” all across the screen and some happy trumpet music starts playing, making Louis chuckle softly. The next picture was of Harry, showing his knee, jeans ripped, skin scraped. He said something into the camera while inspecting the injury, Gabe scattering about in the background, before, in the next scene, they’re skating through the neighborhood next to each other again.

They were noticeably younger, wearing clothes that maybe have been cool at one point, filming a stupid video about their skating adventures.

It’s okay if Louis let out a fond chuckle, right?

 

Harry was sitting on his bed, doodling on his wall with a Sharpie when suddenly, his walkie-talkie started whooshing; indicating the other end is trying to reach him. He perked up in confusion, looking around his room and picking up blankets and clothes to look for the walkie-talkie.

Meanwhile, Louis is in his own room, still watching the video and speaking into his walkie-talkie, picking up a deep voice. “Hello, hello” he mumbled lowly. “Is anyone out there?”

Harry had turned back to his doodling on his wall before he heard Louis voice carrying through the device. Once again confused, he turned to the side, finally finding the battered and taped walkie-talkie on his nightstand. A smirk spread on his face before he picked up and spoke in a deep, gravely and creepy voice. “Hello” he drawled, making Louis jerk in his room. “Louis” Harry cooed grinning.

“Who the fuck is this?” Louis perked up, suddenly alert.

“Master does not know his own student. Student is ashamed. Master gets older” Harry droned through the walkie-talkie, still playing his part and Louis started grinning, as well as Harry. “Where’d you find this?” he then asked in a normal tone.

“Ah, dude, they were just laying around the house” Louis said confused, looking towards the cupboard in the corner.

“Yeah” Harry chuckled. “Gabe and I used to stay up for hours on these.”

“I can’t believe that these go all the way to your house” Louis remarked in awe.

“All the way to the ghetto” Harry nodded, making them both huff out a laugh. “Yeah, they were the latest technology back then. I think your dad bought them for Gabe in an airport when he missed a Christmas one year” Harry explained.

“Step dad” Louis corrected. “Yeah, I remember that year. I think he got me a talking dartboard” he told Harry, shaking his head in silent disapproval, and Harry huffed another disbelieving laugh.

“That sucks” Harry laughed out, and even Louis joined in.

“Oh, hey!” Louis perked up suddenly, remembering something. “I saw some of your tags today, they, uh. They’re sweet.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked unsure.

“Yeah” Louis confirmed. “You got that, uh, that crane thing going on. It looks cool. Glad to see someone’s doing their art work.”

“Yeah” Harry sighed. “Sometimes.”

Then they were silent for a while, the homemade video of Gabe and Harry still playing on Louis’ TV. They’ve neglected their skateboards and just rolled around on lawns with each other, but the music from the beginning was still playing. 

“It was, uh” Louis started. “It was nice riding out there today.”

“Yeah” Harry hummed nodding when Louis’ walkie-talkie made a bleeping noise.

“Uh, what’s that?” Louis asked confused, eyeing it suspiciously.

“Your battery’s probably gonna run out” Harry explained grinning, almost fondly, but no. of course not fondly. “Probably hasn’t been replaced in ten years” he chuckled, then. Louis didn’t answer, distracted by the video playing until Harry caught a few notes and frowned in confusion. “What are you listening to?” he asked suspiciously.

“Um” Louis hummed uncomfortably, shifting his gaze to the floor. “Nothing” he said softly. Harry just grinned at the walkie-talkie until Louis’ bleeped again and this time died. They both put down their devices, smiling to themselves. 

After smiling a bit to himself, Harry neglected his black sharpie and picked a red one instead, continuing his doodle, while Louis continued watching the video.

 

The next morning, Louis went for another try on his screenplay. The windows were opened, the sun streaming into the room, and all he was wearing was a bright blue bathrobe, matching slippers, and some sweatpants, standing by the table with his laptop. “Fighter” he whispered to himself. “He’s totally a fighter.” 

In a sudden moment of inspiration, yes, Louis got up and danced around the room, adopting fighter poses and making his way out to the balcony that way. “He’s gonna kick his ass” he said then, pointing at his own reflection in the mirror when a colorful silk shawl catches his sight. He picked it up and put it around his neck, the purple, girly fabric standing out against his blue bathrobe. “But he wants to look good kicking his ass.”

Grinning, he sat back down on the table, turning his laptop towards him, the shawl still around his neck. Taking an old fashioned pipe and putting it into the corner of his mouth, he started typing. “He’s wearing a sweet suit and he’s gonna kick his ass” he said with raised eyebrows, impressed with himself. He laughed softly when the doorbell rang unexpectedly, multiple times, making Louis sigh, rolling his eyes.

Still in his glorious outfit, he walked downstairs to open the door, pipe still in his mouth, to open the door to Harry, who was hesitantly swinging his hands back and forth, clapping his hands together in front of himself and then behind his back. Louis leaned against the doorframe, and upon seeing him, Harry huffed out a laugh. “Dude, it’s breaking overhead” he said, still eying Louis up and down in amusement. “Let’s go to the Bu.”

Taking a drag of his pipe, Louis said “I’m working”, making Harry look at him skeptically.

“Really?” he asked, widening his arms. “That’s too bad” he said with a faux apologetic shrug, knowing Louis will change his mind, anyway. “Alright” he shrugged, making a show of turning around, even as Louis started grinning knowingly. “See you later, then.”

“Alright, wait a minute” Louis said, holding out his arms for Harry to stop. “Hold on. I’ll come” he said, giving up, and Harry turned back around with a smug grin, hands stuffed into his pockets. 

“Uh, you might want to change first” he suggested teasingly, gesturing at Louis’ outfit. Louis stared at him challengingly while slowly walking backwards into the house. “Come on, dude, let’s go!” Harry exclaimed, clapping his hands together and grinning to himself.

 

Driving along the Pacific Coast Highway, their surfboards loaded on top of the car, Louis looked out of Harry’s window across the center console of the car as Harry stopped the car to get a good view of the waves and surfers; the windows rolled down so the warm summer air was tickling their skin, music blasting through the speakers. 

“Oh” Louis groaned, sitting up in his seat to get a better view of the surfers, riding the waves. “It’s a fucking circus out there!” he exclaimed, making Harry laugh.

“I’ll protect you from the big burley” he chuckled.  
“Ciao” Louis said, even before Harry finished speaking, pointing down the road. “I got a- I got  
a better spot” he claimed stubbornly while Harry was still chuckling.

“Pussy” he teased, but switched gears already to get back on the road again. 

“Better spot” Louis said again, ignoring Harry’s insult. “Go.” 

 

Getting close to Louis’ ‘better spot’, they both looked out the window, admiring the breakers along the way, Louis twisting his body so he’d get a better view out of Harry’s window. 

“Oh, those are nice!” Harry noted impressed, taking in the huge waves crashing onto the beach.

“Yeah, it’s a great little piece of surf” Louis agreed, following Harry’s gaze. “I just gotta figure out where the little inlet is… Ahh…” he frowned, looking ahead, where a small road led away from the Highway. “ Oh! Right there!” he suddenly said excitedly, pointing ahead and snapping his fingers to bring Harry’s attention to the small road. “Right there, right there” he nodded satisfied, so Harry prepared to turn, a car approaching on the opposite lane. “Oh, be careful” Louis warned, pointing at it.

“You should have told me sooner” Harry said, but without any heat behind it.

“Sorry” Louis said with a little laugh. “Sorry. Go” he instructed after taking another look to check the road is clear, so Harry did; driving down the slim dirt road leading to a secluded beach area. Louis laughed happily when arriving at the beach, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand while Harry turned to admire the waves out of Louis’ window; crashing against the rocks beautifully.

“That’s rad” Harry beamed, Louis just looking out at the ocean.

 

“Sorry I never told you and Gabe about this place, man” Louis apologized a little while later when they both climbed down the rocky cliffs to get to the shore, wetsuits on and carrying their boards; Louis leading the way. “I just, uh. Didn’t want it to turn into remnants of your keggers every Sunday morning” he said, making Harry huff out a small laugh. On a bigger rock, Louis stopped walking, just turning to the ocean and shielding his eyes from the sun again, his voice softening as Harry came to a halt next to him as well. “This is my place I used to come to get away and think.”

“And surf?” Harry asked, eyes fixed on the shiny water.

“And surf” Louis confirmed in a low voice before continuing his way down the rocks, turning back to smile at Harry. “Let’s go” he prompted, so Harry broke out into a wide smile, echoing the older boy and nodding, and then running into the water alongside Louis.

 

When the sun starts to set, the boys slowly walk down the beach back to the car, their hair wet with saltwater. Louis had changed into a sweater and some old jeans while Harry was still wearing his wetsuit, both of them walking with their boards under their arms. “So, you still thinking about applying to art school?” Louis asked.

“Mh” Harry hummed pensively. “I do street art now. It’s cool, though, you know? What are you working on?” He asked quickly, changing the topic.

“Uh, a book” Louis shrugged seemingly unimpressed. 

“Ah” Harry said understandingly. “What, it’s been, like—uh. Three years since the last one, right?” he asked, turning to look at Louis with his eyebrows raised, and Louis chuckled. “Is it really long or something?”

“Fuck off” Louis grinned, eyes on the path in front of him. 

“You sure didn’t leave much out of the last one” Harry grinned back. Louis turned to look at him with an unbelieving expression.

“You read it?” he asks surprised.

“Who knew there’d be so much drama inside the gates of the Pacific Bluffs?” Harry shrugged with a small smile. “I never knew.”

“You never really know what’s happening inside” Louis said conspiratorially while Harry was grinning at him. 

“Yeah, that’s what I liked about it” he admitted smiling, his gaze shifting to the path again.

“I did embellish it a little bit” Louis said. “It is fiction.”

“Changed a couple of names?” Harry teased, looking back to Louis while Louis laughed.

“When did you read it?” he asked, still a bit of good-natured laughter in his voice.

“When it came out” Harry said easily.

“Huh. Funny Gabe never mentioned anything.”

“I never told him” Harry shrugged, then huffed out a confused laugh. “Why would he tell you?” Louis scratched the side of his head awkwardly, stuffing his hand in the pocket of his jeans while his eyes shift back and forth from the sandy path and Harry’s face.

“What’s your new one about?” Harry asked after a bit of silence which he didn’t know was either comfortable or awkward, looking away to the beach.

“Uh. Still trying to figure that out” Louis admitted. “Don’t really have a subject, yet. But I’ll get it back.”

“I hope so” Harry said sincerely. “You’re good.”

“You really liked it?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah” Harry nodded, walking with his eyes locked to Louis’. “You hungry?” he asks after a while, looking away again.

“Yeah, you wanna, uh—go to the Shack or something?” Louis suggested.

“Yeah, definitely.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
With beer and fries on the table, Louis and Harry were sitting in the Shack. “So, how long are you staying around?” Harry asked, leaning back more comfortably in his chair, while chewing on a fry. 

“For a while” Louis replied, licking salt off his finger. “I was supposed to go to Barcelona to meet a friend last month but, uh, I’m kinda broke.”

“You should ask Larry for the cash” Harry pointed out, taking a sip of his water.

“Oh, no, no” Louis frowned, shaking his head. “That’s not my style” he shrugged, holding his beer bottle in his hand. “Have you ever been to Europe?”

“Uh… Been to Florida once” Harry shrugged. “And. That time your parents took me to Mexico.”

“Ah, yes” Louis nodded, looking to the floor.

“That’s about it” Harry admitted, going for his fries again.

“True, that’s right” Louis grinned. 

“Don’t travel much” Harry said.

“You should go, man” Louis said easily, smiling at Harry. 

“I mean, I’d like to, some day.”

“I mean, just for the art” Louis suggested.

“Yeah” Harry agreed lightly before his phone started buzzing, catching his attention. He picked it up to read the caller ID and groaned, setting it back down while Louis watched him.

“Go ahead, take it” Louis prompted. 

“Nah, it’s cool” Harry shrugged. 

“What, you guys are in like, a limbo or something?” 

“Yeah” Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

“Oh, I’m not good at that” Louis groaned.

“Takes a bit of practice” Harry joked, making Louis chuckle before taking a sip of his beer while Harry picked at his fries some more.

 

Harry had intended to drive Louis home after dinner later that night, but he ended up being dragged inside so now they were sitting cross-legged on Louis’ balcony on a double wide patio chaise, drinking beer and sharing stories, the sky dark and the air cool around them. “And he drives straight through the stop sign and out into some field” Louis chuckled, finishing up a memorable drunk story of his brother. “He totally passed out” he laughed as Harry doubled over with laughter, Louis reaching out to touch his shoulder. 

“He must’ve been wasted, man” Harry grinned, taking another sip of his beer.

“He was totally hammered” Louis agreed, raising his bottle to his lips as well. “Fucking idiot” he murmurs into the bottle with a fond smile, taking a sip before looking at Harry sincerely. “But he’s my brother. And I love him.”

“And my best friend” Harry grinned, holding his hands out, his bottle close to Louis’ to clink them. “Cheers.”

“Cheers” Louis muttered, inspecting the beer’s label while Harry took another sip. 

“I’m gonna get another, you?” Harry asked after looking at the remnants of the bottles.

“Mhm” Louis nodded, handing Harry his own empty bottle. 

“Alright” Harry said and got up from the chaise and left the balcony, Louis’ gaze falling onto Harry’s sketchbook lying on the floor. Curiously, he picked it up and turned the first page, looking at the sketches in awe.

“Here you go” Harry said upon return, handing Louis his fresh beer while he was still closely looking at Harry’s artwork and distractedly taking the beer from Harry.

“Thanks, brother” Louis mumbled, eyes never leaving the book as Harry flopped back down onto the chaise, sprawling out next to Louis. “Wow” Louis said in awe.

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed alarmed, drawing out the vocal; tensing up and sitting up to close the book quickly, trying to take it away from Louis, but he had a quick grip on it. “What are you doing?” Harry frowned.

“Easy, dude!” Louis exclaimed softly, not letting go. “It’s okay. I wanna look at it.”

“No one ever looks at that” Harry mumbled, but easing the grip on the sketchbook, so Louis took the opportunity and held it out of his reach. Harry let his hand sink in defeat, looking a bit wary, but Louis just looked at him reassuringly while flipping back to the page he’d left off at. 

He admired rough pencil sketches off rows of houses, a sparsely colored fruit bowl in front of an orange background, a drawing of a church. All the while, Harry stubbornly stared at the façade of the house unsurely, taking more sips of his beer, while Louis had flipped to a new page.

The picture was over a spread. The only colors used in the pictures white, black and orange, as well as a bit of yellow. There was a tiled room; checkered in black and white – a chaos of orange tinted things scattered in the air within it and a little boy with blond hair sitting in the far back corner of the room. It seemed as though the things all came flying towards the boy, and the boy seemed sad and overwhelmed by it.

“Wow, is that Cody?” Louis asked softly after looking at it for a while, setting his beer to the floor.

“Yeah” Harry said, taking a sip of his, still sulking. 

“Sad Cody” Louis noted, his eyes never leaving the drawing, but Harry finally allowed himself to look at Louis. 

“You could tell?” he asked almost sadly while Louis shifted around on his seat, eyes still on the book.

“Yeah, in how you darkened it around his head” he murmured, pointing at it. “This is incredible!” he praised, making Harry promptly take another sip of his beer. “And there’s no toys in his room—wow” he continued. Relenting, Harry put his bottle to the floor beside him, turning back to look at Louis, who was still fully absorbed by the picture had drawn of his nephew. “It’s awesome.”

“Yeah, he’s just gotten scolded” Harry told Louis in a soft voice, reaching out to touch the paper gently. “And he was trying to understand why” he mumbled, Louis’ full attention and gaze shifting to Harry. “So he came into my room. He hasn’t left, yet. It’s the only place he can sleep” he said sadly, sighing before closing his sketchbook determinedly. “Okay, enough” he decided, going to take it away from Louis, but he quickly got both hands on it, holding it back in place and grinning at Harry playfully, but Harry remained serious, taking it away, so Louis let it go. Placing it by his side, Harry gave Louis an annoyed shove to his chest, making Louis giggle and shove back, and soon they were both laughing, trying to tickle and shove each other off the bed. 

Louis suddenly flipped them both over while Harry cackled loudly, but Harry managed to wriggle himself free, slapping Louis, who choked and flopped back down on his side. “Oh, ow” he frowned. “Ow. Adam’s apple” he claimed, holding his throat as Harry’s bottle fell over, clinking against the stone tiles. Harry sighed, stretching his arms out over his head and closing his eyes for a second, looking at the stars, Louis’ body turned and opened towards Harry’s. 

“I’m trashed” Harry announced.

“The cops are definitely coming” Louis whispered grinning, chuckling a bit and letting his left hand fall onto Harry’s stomach beside him, so Harry turned to look at him slowly, Louis meeting his gaze with a small and soft smile. Slowly inching his hand up higher on Harry’s chest and swiping his thumb over it, stroking Harry’s sternum with his fingertips through his sweater lightly, they keep their eyes locked until Louis leaned up. He let his hand fall off of Harry’s chest but cupped his jaw with his other hand before leaning down to kiss him shortly, covering his lips with his own again after getting no protest; Harry’s eyelashes fluttering against Louis’ cheek.

Louis put his hand over Harry’s heart while they kiss, Harry responding immediately but keeping his hands over his head, only seeking the softness of Louis’ lips and leaning in again, but Louis pulled back, grabbing Harry’s sweatshirt in his fist and laying back down next to him. Harry turned back to watch the sky, breathing heavily, not quite processing what’s just happened.

 

The next morning, Harry woke up by the sun tickling his skin and the sounds of seagulls shrieking blending in with the ones of waves crashing against the sand, still lying on the chaise on the balcony. He yawned and turned around to spot Louis still sleeping beside him, cuddled into his sweatshirt with his arms crossed over his chest. “Shit!” Harry gasped in a whisper, his eyebrows drawing down and rubbing his hair helplessly.

Quickly, Harry got up quietly as to not to wake Louis, quickly leaving the house and taking on the drive back to his house, troubled by his own thoughts and confusion.

 

At home, Gemma has already been waiting for him in her work clothes, impatiently sitting on a chair in the living room as Harry let himself in. as soon as Harry stepped into the room, she glares him down judgingly, rapping her knuckles on the wood of the table. “What, you’ll make it” Harry said in annoyance, but Gemma ignored him.

“Cody, let’s go” she called out into the small bungalow instead before picking her bag up from the floor. “Where were you?” she asked Harry, staring at him. 

“Surfing” he replied uneasily.

“All night?” she asked in a judging tone.

“Yeah, what the fuck” he frowned at her.

“I’m just asking” she said annoyed, holding her right hand out, palm up.

“Want a ride or not?” Harry just said irritated, but she won’t be disconcerted.

“Go” she ordered, pushing him out of the room. “Cody, let’s go!” she then called out again, following Harry outside.

 

A few minutes later, Harry was driving his sister to the grocery store she was working at, sighing heavily, blowing the air out between his lips. “You think I should reapply to CalArts?” he asked out of the blue, making her stare at him.

“What’s CalArts?” Cody asked from the backseat, so Harry turned around as best as he could while still driving.

“It’s a school, buddy” he said with a smile, a lightness in his mood that’s always there when talking to Cody.

“I get to go to school next year!” Cody exclaimed proudly.

“Yup!” Harry grinned, turning back to look at his nephew again. 

“They already turned you down” Gemma then said from the passenger seat, looking at Harry strangely; like he’s just grown a second head. “What made you think of that?” she asked when he didn’t reply, just stared straight ahead.

“It’s just a thought” he shrugged, defeated.

“Don’t get your hopes up” Gemma advised. “I mean, we’re having a hard time, Harry, I don’t need you getting all down.”

“Yeah” he huffed, annoyance clear in his tone.

“Alan paints houses, maybe I can see if he can hook you up with a job” she offered softly then. Harry didn’t reply, just continued driving with a scowl on his face. 

 

In the grocery store’s parking lot, Harry lifted Cody out of the car. “Ooph!” he groaned. “You’re heavy. Come on” he smiled, putting a hand to his shoulder and the two of them following after Gemma who had already walked towards the store wordlessly. At the sight of Tori’s car, Gemma stopped walking and turned around, so Harry gave Cody a gentle little shove so he’d walk to his mother just as Tori stepped out of her car, finishing up tying the back of the grocery store’s tunic. “Hey, monkey” she smiled at him, the mood awkward around them as she tried her best to avoid his eyes, even as he stepped closer.

“Hey” he replied, leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss, but she scooted away from him, leaving him with confusion etched onto his face.

“I’m late” she claimed, pushing Harry away by his shoulders and walking away, making him sigh and stuff his hands into the pockets of his jeans.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
After dropping his sister off at work, Harry drove down to the coast to go for another surf. The parking lot was crowded with people going down to the beach, but luckily, Harry found a free lot. After turning his car off and exiting it, he got his surfing supplies out of the trunk, pulling his wetsuit on. When it was halfway up his body – his torso still uncovered – he found an equally sparsely dressed guy checking him out. When their eyes met, they nodded at each other, before Hot Guy pulled his own neoprene suit on with his eyes still locked on Harry, making Harry look away quickly, getting up and retrieving his board before closing the trunk.

Down at the beach, Harry let himself fall into the water, his surfboard carrying him on the foamy waves. He was paddling out into the ocean to catch the bigger waves, riding them skilfully. Surfing away his worries, his thoughts, his problems once again. 

He was surfing all day until the sun started to set, the cool water soothing his body, distracting him from his inner conflicts. 

 

After the sun stood big and orange in the sky, the sky darkening around it, Harry decided to wrap things up and go home, where he took a long and hot shower.

He was just washing his hair out when Gemma entered the room unannounced, leaning against the sink.

“Hey” she said softly.

“Oh, hey” Harry replied distractedly.

“I hear you’ve been hanging out with Louis” she noted, making Harry halt in his movements.

“Surfing” he agreed after a beat passed.

“Well, you know about him, right?” Gemma asked reproachfully.

“What about him?” Harry asked easily in return, continuing to wash his hair.

“He’s gay” she scoffed unbelievingly.

“No offense, Gemma, but we’ve been surfing together since I was eight!” Harry said, an angry edge to his voice.

“Yeah, was that all?” she asks tauntingly, raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah, what are you saying?” Harry asked annoyed.

“Nothing” she mumbled.

“Good” he said with a finality in his voice that made Gemma shut up for a second, before she continued a bit tentatively.

“Zach, I just” she started. “I don’t think he’s the best guy to be hanging around with all day half naked, if you know what I mean. I don’t want Cody around that.”

“What?” Harry gasped. “Why?” He asked, putting the shower head aside and turning the water off before grabbing his towel, pulling it in front of himself, opening the door. “I’m late, get out” he instructed crossly.

“Fine” she shrugged, turning to leave the bathroom before Harry sighed, stepping out of the shower. He was just tying the towel around his hips when his sister reappeared in the doorframe. “Harry, you’re not a fag, right?” she asked pleadingly.

“Gemma” he sighed, looking at her with annoyance.

“What, you never tell me anything, how am I supposed to know?”

“What do you think?” Harry asked rhetorically, scratching his shoulder uncomfortably.

“I think I don’t want to deal with that” she replied, shaking her head almost in disgust, Harry still scratching his shoulder. Finally, Gemma left the room for good, closing the door behind herself while Harry exhaled deeply, leaning forward to stare at himself in the mirror.

 

The next day, Harry, Tori and Cody went to the beach together. Cody and Tori were building sandcastles together while Harry sat close by in the trunk of his car, watching the two and the ocean, when Louis suddenly jogged up beside him. He announced himself with a knock on the backseat window of the car, wearing his neoprene suit and carrying a board under his arm when he smiled down to Harry. “Hi, dude” he said easily, making Harry look up, then shift his gaze again. “Tried calling ya.”

“Yeah” Harry nodded, looking away.

“Listen, I just wanted to, uh…” Louis started, before being interrupted by Harry.

“I’ve been really busy, man” he said. The fall in Louis’ expression was obvious, so Harry had to look away again, missing the small shrug Louis did.

“Yeah, that’s cool” he mumbled.

“Yeah, I know” Harry replied, looking back to Louis and laughing awkwardly, which Louis replied to with an awkward chuckle of himself.

“Listen, man” he started again, his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun.

“Just drop it, dude” Harry shrugged before Louis could say anything else, looking back to Cody while Louis clenched his jaw, shifting his gaze as well. 

“Okay” he mumbled and left humbled, walking past Harry, who was pulling his own neo on. When Louis passed Tori and Cody in a jog, Tori looked up from the sandcastle and smiled at him.

“Hey, Louis!” she greeted, so he turned back around, walking back towards the two.

“Hey!” he greeted back, something akin to relief in his voice. “What’s up?”

“I need help!” Cody claimed, making Tori chuckle fondly.

“Louis, this is Cody” she said smiling, gesturing towards the little boy, so Louis kneeled down beside them, body turned towards Cody, who was still digging in the sand.

“Cody, how are you, man, I’m Louis” Louis introduced himself, reaching out his right hand politely, which Cody grabbed with his left one.

“I need help!” he repeated.

“You need help?” Louis asked incredulously, adapting a tone that is obviously picked up for Cody. “Uh—alright! But, uh, dude, you got it all wrong!” he said, getting up to walk around the fort. “See, you gotta fortify the corners of the mote first” he instructed, pointing at said corners.

“Forty-fi?” Cody asked with big eyes when Harry joins them.

“Codes!” he called out. “Let’s go.”

“I’m not done, I have to forti-fy!” Cody told Harry from where he was squatting next to Louis, who was chuckling at the statement and digging a ditch.

“Louis, do you mind looking after Cody for a second?” Tori asked softly, getting up.

“We’re cool” Louis agreed nodding, Cody shoveling around in the sand and Harry watching the scene unimpressed. 

“Let’s go for a walk” Tori offered Harry softly, coming to his side, but he was still scowling.

“No, I don’t think I should leave Cody” he declined, pointing at the boy.

“Come on” Tori whined, looking at the two boys playing in the sand. “Louis can watch him.”

“You guys, go” Louis smiled when he noticed Harry’s hesitancy. “It’s fine.”

“Alright” Harry decided after a few seconds, scratching his head before turning to walk along the shore.

“There we go” Louis grinned after putting two sticks between to sand towers, connecting them. “That’s gonna be a sweet walking bridge!” He poured some wet sand on top, which Cody smoothed out with his shovel carefully. “Oh, look at that!” Louis praised impressed.

 

Harry and Tori silently walked along the beach until reaching a lifeguard shack, on which they climbed up on, sitting on the railings. “Louis’ great with Cody” Tori said softly, but Harry didn’t answer, just frowned at her before looking away, still frowning, always frowning.

“Listen, I’m sorry about the other day” he said finally under Tori’s intent stare. She closed her eyes gently, then looked at the floor while he sighed, letting his head hang. “It was stupid” he admitted, rubbing his hand over his face. 

“Just make up your mind, Harry” she said softly. “If you don’t want to be together, then just don’t pull that shit on me.”

“Okay” he mumbled, her eyes on him.

“If that’s what you want, then I’m gonna move on” she stated.

“Alright” Harry agreed, not looking at her.

“You know what that means, right?” 

“Yeah, Tori, I know what that means” he replied harshly. “Just. Go, okay?” he spat, getting up from his perch on the railing and quickly walking back to Cody and Louis, Tori following after him slowly. “Come on, Cody, time to go!” Harry instructed impatiently, pointing to the car.

“Five more minutes!” Cody pleaded at the same time Tori came up beside Harry. “Louis rocks!” he said, but Harry leaned forward to reach for his nephew’s arm.

“No, Cody, let’s go!” Harry insisted, getting louder.

“Louis rocks” Cody repeated, softer this time, and got up while Louis clapped his hands together to get rid of the sand. “Can I jump on the sandcastle?” He asked hopefully.

“No, we gotta go!” Harry said sternly. “Come on.”

“Hey, the tide’s going to get it, anyway” Louis spoke up. “You might as well let him have that.”

“Go ahead” Harry finally sighed, so both Louis and Cody started jumping onto their masterpiece, Louis blurting out a loud “Wooh!” while Cody giggled happily.

“Yihaw!” Louis screamed, Cody still giggling wildly beside him while Harry and Tori both watched with expressionless faces. “Woohoo, haha!” Louis laughed, stepping off the trampled castle. “Alright, man, great job” he grinned at Cody, giving him a high five. 

“Come on, little man” Tori said softly, reaching for Cody’s hand who turned around to look at them.

“Syanara!” Louis exclaimed, raising his hand in a goodbye, Harry scowling and Tori and Cody walking hand in hand. “Hey!” Louis said, reaching forward to grab Harry’s bicep quickly before he could leave. Harry turned around slowly, annoyance obvious on his face. “I just wanted to talk to you about the other night.”

“Why?” Harry asked after looking away from Louis once again. 

“I think you’re really talented” Louis said sincerely. “And I don’t think you should throw it away, I think you should do something with it.”

“That it?” Harry asked like a stubborn five year old, arms crossed.

“Yeah” Louis said softly with a small shrug after staring at each other for a while.

“Late” Harry said dismissively, turning and walking away, leaving Louis back by himself.


End file.
